heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2005-12-01. 2005 Hey Arnold Fanfiction Awards, by Lord Malachite
Lord_Malachite, 12/1/2005 9:29 AM :Okay everyone, it has begun. The official 2005 HA Fanfic Awards. You know what that means. Everyone hurry up and vote for me! Seriously though, there is a veritable potpourri of categories here, so nominate the authors and stories that you truly feel represent the best the fandom has to author. All you have to do is leave a review, it's as simple as that. Let's all do our part to show that HA fandom is alive and well! You can find a link to the awards below, just copy and paste it into your browser http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2683490/1/ “You do, of course, realize that this kind of anger can only lead to sex.” --Helga Pataki, “Instant Gratification” ---- Cool, 12/6/2005 3:28 AM :I'll get to the other thread later...like WAY later. I checked out this little contest. I can't recall any fics I read that were published this year. What I don't get - December 17th is the cut off date. I'm sure stories will be posted from Dec 18-31st. I hope those people will still be vaild in the 2006 competion - that is, if there is one and this thing doesn't flopp. It's a nice idea, but I still think it came five/six years too late. The HA! fandom is practically dead. There has been such a SMALL amount of new fics being posted this year compared to some of the other hot ff.net titles like Invader Zim, Kim Possbile and Foster's. There's nothing left anymore. Every concevible story has been told. Stephen ---- Lord_Malachite, 12/6/2005 10:30 AM :Better late than never, man. The fandom is still quite active, with new material being posted at FFN on a daily basis. No, we're not exactly cranking out 10 stories a day, but then, I like the pace we're at. Everyone gets noticed. There are already a whole bunch of nominations in, and still time to go. I think this will be a lot of fun, as the most prestigious categories have some stiff competition going in. I hope you'll be voting! ---- Lord_Malachite, 1/31/2006 8:19 PM :The awards have been a great success due to a lot of fan support, but now comes the hardest part. We're looking for contributors to help put together a ceremony of sorts. Anyone insterested in contributing can either reply here, e-mail me, or send a message to Jarel Kortan, the guy who runs the whole show. He's really been the go to guy on this. I intend to pen at least a skit or two myself, it looks like a lot of fun! ---- Cool, 2/1/2006 12:29 AM :The awards have been a great success due to a lot of fan support, but now comes the hardest part. We're looking for contributors to help put together a ceremony of sorts. I still have yet to see any e-mail - I guess I didn't win cause I never did get contacted. I'd really like to know how much "success" there was. I still think making a website, maybe even here on MSN, would have been a better idea to display things. I'd like to know how many poeple actally voted. 10, 20, 50? And would like to see indualvisiual breakdowns of each category to see how many votes EACH story got in its own category. I live by the standard of the Sonic Site Awards... http://ssa.sonicstadium.org/ ...now there's an awards site. Will there be a 2006 and 2007 Fanfiction Awards, or will this for some reason fizzle out? If something like this gets started, the person who started it NEEDS dedication for it, and a good event like this should last at least 3-5, or more, online years. But with the HA! fanbase drying up, somthing like this should have started back in 1998/99 when the first fics were getting posted at Gerald's Gateway of Tales. All my opinion though. I hope we hear some detailed results soon. Stephen ---- Lord_Malachite, 2/1/2006 3:55 AM :I have a list of the winners, I just haven't said anything to anyone yet because Jarel is trying to get a full scale ceremony going. He is building a site, I'm not sure at what point he's at on it. This weekend, time permitting, I hope to have some footage dedicated to the ceremony. I am hard at work on "Instant Gratification" again though, after a brief respite from finishing "Ceremony Of Innocence." Man, someday I'll learn to pace myself. ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 2/4/2006 10:23 PM :Any updates about the ceremony yet? ---- JediMasterJay1, 2/12/2006 6:16 PM :Hello eveyone this is Jarel Kortan speaking First I like to say thanks to Lord Malachite for spreading the word about the 2005 Hey Arnold Fan Fiction awards. Also the presentations have started and I'm asking for help on the presentations as for some people may write material for certain awards they would like to present. Mainly I trying to focus on the embedded story line that is in it. And I hope to have the presentations done as soon as possible, but we'll just have to wait, As I do have other projects along with my own stories I have to write. Okay here is the new URL for the presentations http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2785645/1/ Well thats it for now, until next time, Jarel out.